Homecoming
by Lerith Everclear
Summary: A new addition to the brotherhood and school dance hearld problems for the X-Men. Sequel to "Something Wicked This Way Comes" *Chapter 5 coming soon*
1. Unholy Alliences

Emma gathered her robe around her as she rose to her feet, not taking her eyes from the figure in front of her.  
  
"Raven, your alive." She said flatly.  
  
"Yes Emma, no thanks to Magneto." She replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm here to offer you a choice, join me, or die." Mystique said coldly.  
  
"Raven dear, I'm sorry to say, I'm nowhere near as frightened of you as I am of Magento." Emma said. Mystique lashed out and grabbed Emma around the throat.  
  
"Given Emma, Erik, is far more intimidating than I, of course he's not here at the moment, and no one is to sure as to where he might be, I on the other hand am standing right here, and I will snap your neck and assume your shape, no one will know your dead, and no one will mourn your passing." Mystique said calmly, squeezing Emma's throat for emphasis. Emma's vision began to spin, she closed her eyes and focused. Her body began to crackle with a reddish pink energy. A spear made of the energy shot from her body and sent Mystique flying across the room. Emma fell to the floor and gasped as Mystique groaned in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mystique asked gritting her teeth.  
  
"Telepathic lightning bolt." Emma rasped as she stood back up.  
  
"You've learn a few new tricks I see." Mystique as she used the wall to steady herself.  
  
"Nothing new, just a matter of channeling the ambient psychic energy in the air through your body. Would you like another demonstration?" Emma asked a cruel smile spreading across her face.  
  
"No." Mystique said.  
  
"I suggest you leave then, I will not be threatened in my own home." Emma said.  
  
"Why are you so loyal to him Emma?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Because I have an aversion to being killed." Emma replied.  
  
"Is that right?" Mystique launched herself across the room. Emma rolled with the blow as Mystique's fist collided with the side of her head.  
  
"Risky getting this close Raven." Emma said.  
  
"I'm willing to bet you need time to recharge after that little trick." Mystique said as she kicked Emma square in the gut. Emma sailed across the room, hitting the wall with loud wet thump. She looked up to see Mystique staring down at her.  
  
"I really don't want to kill you if I can avoid it Emma." She said.  
  
"How kind of you." Emma said wincing as she touch the back of her head.  
  
"Join me Emma, with the two of training them the brotherhood could truly be a force to reckoned with." Mystique said.  
  
"As fun as that sounds, you can't guarantee that Magneto won't come kill the lot of us, and I will not endanger my students." Emma said.  
  
"Actually I can guarantee that he won't touch us." Mystique said.  
  
"And how can you do that?" Emma asked.  
  
"With her." Mystique gestured toward the doorway where a dark haired girl stood.  
  
"Is that?" Emma asked wide eyed  
  
"Magneto's daughter." Mystique said. 


	2. Life or Something Like it

Pietro kicked open the front door. The entry way was dark and silent as he and the rest of the brotherhood made their into the living room. The only source of light in the room was the fire raging in the hearth.  
  
"I hope your happy!!! The X-Men wiped the floor with us, and they got Jean back too." he exclaimed at the large wing back chair that sat facing the fireplace. His eyes grew wide as the figure in the chair rose to it's feet and turned to face them.  
  
"Actually I'm rather upset at the lot of you. You ruined my house." She said, her yellow eyes narrowing.  
  
"Mystique" Pietro breathed at the sight of his former instructor.  
  
"Surprise." Mystique purred as she stepped toward the brotherhood.  
  
"Where's Ms. Frost?" Pietro asked.  
  
"She's helping your new teammate settle in." Mystique answered.  
  
"What new teammate?" Lance asked from behind Pietro.  
  
"Wanda Maximoff" Mystique answered, her blue lips curling into a smile as she watch Pietro's face fall.  
  
"Are you insane? You brought Wanda here?" Pietro asked as the color drained from his face.  
  
"Wanda will give you the edge you need to defeat the X-Men once and for all." Mystique replied.  
  
"If she doesn't kill us all first, she's unstable and has no control over her powers, or her temper." Pietro said.  
  
"I've enlisted the help of a very powerful witch, between her and Emma, Wanda will learn to control herself in no time." Mystique said.  
  
"So this means your back for good?" Fred asked.  
  
"That it does." She answered.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The bell rang and lunch ended. Scott rushed into his English class and sat down next to Rogue.  
  
"So did ya talk to 'er?" Rogue asked him as he rummaged through his backpack.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"And?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She's gonna come by the Mansion after school and talk to the professor." He replied.  
  
"Cool." Rogue replied.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy walked into the science lab. The classroom was half full and Jean was already at there lab table. She sighed and walked over. She dropped her backpack to the floor and sat down. Jean looked over and smiled at her.  
  
"Did Scott talk to you at lunch?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes." Betsy replied.  
  
"So are you going to join the team?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm considering it." Betsy answered.  
  
"Good." Jean said. The door to the classroom swung open and Emma walked in, her heels clicking across the linoleum as she went.  
  
"She looks like hell." Betsy muttered.  
  
"She looks like she hasn't slept in days." Jean said. Emma stood in front of the chalk board writing down numbers, she turned to the class.  
  
"Open your books to page forty. Read the next 10 chapters and answer the questions at the end of each chapter. I expect this done by the end of class, and there will be no talking." Emma commanded as she sat down behind her desk.  
  
"Gee she even sounds tired." Jean muttered.  
  
"Ms. Grey that includes you, shut your mouth or go to the principle's office." Emma said flatly.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am." Jean said as she flipped her book open.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The school day ended and Betsy hurried out to the parking lot to meet Scott and the others.  
  
"You ready to go?" Scott asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. 


	3. Psylocke

The room she was in was dark and cold, yet her skin had a heavy sheen of sweat covering it. Clammy was the the only word for it. Her head snapped up as she heard them. Things in the dark, things that slithered, that squeaked and chatter, their nails clicked on the floor as they scurried around her. Poking and prodding her, never quieting long enough for her to think. She knew if she could just gather her thoughts for a second she could remember how to get out, but that peace never came, the answer to puzzle hung at the very edge of her memory, and slipped through her fingers every time she came close to it. Finally she gave in, She screamed, long and loud. Her eyes jerked open. She felt hands holding her down, felt a sharp stabbing pain in the fleshy part of her arm. As she drifted off into the darkness, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Soon, Wanda, soon everything will be better."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Betsy sat in the hall outside the big oak door that lead to the office. Her hands were sweating and she scuffed the toe of her boots against the thick oriental carpet. She hated waiting with a passion. She was just about ready to leave when the door swung open.  
  
"Elisabeth, please come in." Called a voice from within the room. She sighed and walked in.  
  
"Hello." She said as she offered her hand to the man sitting behind the desk, his bald head reflected the afternoon.  
  
"Please, make yourself comfortable." He said as motioned towards the chair across the desk from him.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she sat down.  
  
"Scott tells me you helped them out quite a bit the other night." He said.  
  
"I guess." She replied.  
  
"I thank you." He said.  
  
"No problem." She said.  
  
"Before I ask you for your decision, I'll tell you a little about what we do here." He said.  
  
"Ok." Betsy replied.  
  
"Our goal here, is to educate, both mutants and humans. We teach mutants how to utilize their abilities, as well as educate normal people about mutants, in hopes of curbing an outbreak of prejudice and violence against mutants. In the long run we hope for a future were humans and mutants can live and work together." He said.  
  
"Ok, but what about the X-Men?" She asked.  
  
"The X-Men combat threats that would create a rift between humans and mutants." He said  
  
"Like the brotherhood?" She asked.  
  
"Like the brotherhood." He nodded. The professor wheeled himself out from behind his desk.  
  
"When I first realized I was a mutant who could read and control the minds of others, I was terrified. So I know how you feel Elisabeth." He said.  
  
"Betsy, please, and how do you know what I can do?" She asked  
  
"Cerebro." He replied.  
  
"What's Cerebro?" She asked.  
  
"It's very powerful computer, it detects and identifies new mutants." He said.  
  
"I see." She replied."  
  
"So what do you say? Will you become an X-Man?" He asked her. Betsy looked down at her hands while she chewed on her lower lip. She looked up focusing her violet eyes on the professor.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a shot."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Scott looked around the rec-room. Kurt and Evan stood on either side of the ping-pong table, knocking the small plastic ball back and forth between them. Rogue lay across the couch her feet propped up on the arm while she read. Jean and Kitty were sitting in a corner of the room talking and giggling to themselves. The door slid open with a hiss and the professor wheeled into the room.  
  
"X-Men, if I could please have your attention." He said. Everyone in the room looked up.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet your new teammate." He said. The door hissed open again and Betsy walked into the room.  
  
"X-Men, this is Psylocke." He said. Scott walked over to her. He through his arms around her and lifted her off the ground and spun around. As he gently lowered her feet back to the floor he kissed her. The rest of the team gathered around them, welcoming and congratulating her, and for the first time in a very long time Betsy felt like she was home. 


	4. And the Nominees are...

The room was still dark, the sound and movement still remained just out of her field of vision. She tried with no avail to find a corner to huddle in. Suddenly the sound stopped, the movement receded deep into the dark, afraid of the luminous glow that appeared in front of her. Before her stood a beautiful woman, a flowing white gown clung to her delicate curves, the blonde in curls the were pinned up. The white glow seemed to radiate from her skin it self.  
  
"Let me help you Wanda." She said as she extended her flawless hand towards the frightened girl. Wanda looked up at her hand.  
  
"I can take you out of here Wanda, I can take you out of the dark." She said.  
  
"Are you an Angel?" Wanda asked, her eyes hopeful.  
  
"No I'm a friend, let me help you." The woman said. Wanda reached out and took her hand.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Mystique paced back and forth in front of the bed. Emma sat motionless in a high back chair next to the bed. In the bed Wanda Maximoff lay just as motionless. There was a sharp knock at the the door, Mystique whirled around.  
  
"What!!???" She growled. The door opened slowly, and Pietro edged into the room.  
  
"How is it going?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mystique snapped.  
  
Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Mystique walked over and looked down at her.  
  
"Well did it work?" She asked eagerly. Emma looked up at her.  
  
"See for yourself." She said as motioned towards the bed. Mystique looked over to the bed. Wanda sat up and looked around. Her eyes focused on Pietro.  
  
"You." She snarled as leapt from the bed towards Pietro.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
As the students returned to school Monday morning, the halls wear festooned with banners and streamers proudly displaying the school colors. The bell to begin class rang and the Monday morning rush began. As everyone settled into their desks and class began. The P.A. System squawked to life, carrying principle Kelly's voice to every corner of the campus.  
  
"Good morning students. After second period we will be having an assembly to announce this years nominations for Homecoming Queen. I look forward to seeing all you smiling faces." He droned.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The bell to end first period rang and the halls flooded with students. Betsy pushed her way through the crush of bodies toward the rest of the X-Men who stood near the lockers. Kitty waved to her as she approached.  
  
"Hi Bets" She chirped. Betsy smiled and greeted everyone. The group of them headed of towards the gym. Evan shoved open the double doors open and they stepped into the gym. The bleachers on either side of the basketball court were full of students engrossed in their own little dramas. Betsy scanned the crowd, he eye settled on Pietro, his left eye bruised and swollen shut. She grabbed Scott.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" She asked.  
  
"With The Brotherhood, who knows." He shrugged.  
  
They made their way up through the crowded stands and sat quietly. As the last students trickled in principle Kelly stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. He gave the usual homecoming pep talk and then turned the floor over to the marching band and cheerleaders for the school fight song. As the last note finished he returned to the podium.  
  
"As I read off the names of the nominees please come down and line up behind me." He said. He adjusted his glasses and looked down.  
  
"Eden Halliwell"  
  
The tall blonde girl stood up and rushed down to the gym floor.  
  
"Jean Grey"  
  
Jean felt the blood rush to her face. She stood up with the look of shock on features. Her friends clapped as she headed out of the stands towards the principle.  
  
"Autumn Winters"  
  
The bubble brunette bounced off the sideline where she and the rest of the cheerleaders sat.  
  
"Betsy Braddock."  
  
Kitty watched as both Betsy and Jean's jaws dropped. Betsy started making her way down to the line of girls behind Kelly. Rogue leaned over to her.  
  
"This is gonna get ugly." She said with a smirk. Kitty sighed and Jean and Betsy shot each other dirty looks over the heads of the other nominees. 


End file.
